1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a sound record playing apparatus having a reduced size by improving a vibration plate or a stylus force mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art recording disk reproducing apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-290162.
In this apparatus, a recording disk integral with a turn table, and a frictional driving wheel, which serves as the driving mechanism of the recording disk, are disposed within a casing parallel to each other. A pickup for scanning a modulated groove is disposed above the recording disk so that the pickup abuts against a conical speaker cone fixed to the casing. A peripheral side surface of the turn table is tapered to have a reduced diameter at a lower circumferential edge, and the frictional driving wheel is made to advance towards and retreat away from the turn table. When a peripheral edge of the frictional driving wheel abuts against the tapered surface of the turn table, the turn table and the recording disk are raised or lowered so that a stylus force of the pickup is applied or released. The turn table and the frictional driving wheel constitute a stylus force mechanism.
Accordingly, in this apparatus, by rotating the frictional driving wheel while pressing against a floor or ground, the frictional driving wheel moves the turn table towards the pickup. By rotating the recording disk where the stylus force is applied to the pickup, the pickup scans the modulated groove to reproduce the recording disk.
However, recently, as the taste of customers is directed to products which are light in weight and small in size, the demand for compact sound record players has increased. In particular, a card-type record playing apparatus having a reduce thickness is desired.
The prior art apparatus, by nature of the conical speaker cone disposed within the casing as a separate component, must have a predetermined space provided between the casing and the recording disk. Therefore, the thickness of the apparatus is inevitably increased. Furthermore, the required structure of the stylus force mechanism demands the thickness of the peripheral side surface of the turn table to be large enough to form the tapered surface. As a result, limitations have prevented reductions in the thickness of the structure.